Digimon Adventure Cyber Frontier 2008
by JoseiHero-XXII
Summary: Six years after 02, the Digital World was supposed to be in harmony but a new evil threaten to rise. It's up to 10 new Chosen Children along with the previous ones to save the Digital World and the Real World. Can they succeed?


***Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon except for the**** name of new Chosen Children and some evolutions featured in this fan fiction…**

_**A/n: The timeline in this story has been adjusted so it will be 6 years later after the events in Digimon Adventure 02**__**. I think of this as a crossover between Digimon Adventure 02 and Digimon Frontier so you will see a bit of Digimon Frontier here. This fiction is not the remake of 02 as the starting event is different but how the new Chosen Children get their Digivices is just the same as the starting of 02. Below is the name of the Chosen Children and their ages in this fiction**_**.**

**Daisuke / Takeru / Hikari / Ken: **17 years old (5th year in high school)

**Miyako: **18 years old

**Iori: **15 years old (3rd year in high school)

**Taichi**** / Sora / Yamato:** 20 years old (1st year in university)

**Koushiro**** / Mimi: **19 years old (2nd year in college)

**Jou:** 21 years old (2nd year in university)

**Kenji Kanagawa**** (K.J) / Kazumi Kanagawa (Zoe) (my fictional character):** 16 years old (4th year in high school).

**Mitsuhiko Kamiya (Mitchell): **15 years old (3rd year in high school: as the same age as Iori).

**Taisuke Toshihiko (Travis): **15 years old (3rd year in high school: as the same age as Iori and Mitsuhiko).

**Yuka Minamoto: **17 years old (5th year in high school: as the same age as Daisuke, Takeru, Hikari and Ken).

**Shinichi Yamamoto**** (Nick): **16 years old (4th year in high school: as the same age as Kenji and Kazumi).

**Ryotaro Mitsukawa (Ryo): **17 years old (5th year in high school: as the same age as Daisuke, Takeru, Hikari, Ken and Yuka).

**Ayumi Mitsukawa (Amy): **17 years old (4th year in high school: as the same age as Kenji, Kazumi and Shinichi)

**Natsuki Yamamoto (Nancie): **14 Years old (2nd year in high school)

**Kouji Irozato: **16 years old (4th year in high school: as the same age as Kenji, Kazumi, Shinichi and Ayumi)

**...**

**Information:**

_**FYI (Kanagawa)**__:_ _They are twins (Kenji is born 5 minutes before Kazumi). Kazumi has nearly the same appearance as Hikari Yagami (except she wears spectacles). They both have goggles hanging from their neck (Kenji has square goggles while Kazumi has circular goggles). They have an older sister named Izumi (lawyer-in-training), twin younger sister (Hitomi and Hinata) and twin younger brother (Hiroshi and Hideki). They both wears spectacles and have the same brunette hair but different eye color (Kenji's crimson red while Kazumi' bloodshot red)._

_**FYI (Kamiya): **__Mitsuhiko has an elder brother named Shinji (a baseball player for the local's baseball team)._

_**FYI (Toshihiko): **__Taisuke has an older sister named Jyuuri (5__th__ year in high school)._

_**FYI (Minamoto): **__Yuka has an elder brother named Kouzumi (1__st__ year in college) and a younger sister named Akari (6__th__ year in elementary school)._

_**FYI (Yamamoto): **__Shinichi is an elder brother to Natsuki._

_**FYI (Mitsukawa): **__Ryotaro is an elder brother to Ayumi and also has another younger sister named Tomoko._

_**FYI (Irozato): **__Kouji has a twin sister named Mio and an elder brother named (Yuuki) and another younger sister named Mimi._

**...**

The spectacled brunette 16 year-old twin rushes out from a house. Kazumi Kanagawa, the long-haired brunette is in front while Kenji Kanagawa, the crew-cut brunette tries to catch up with the girl. But a short-haired brunette girl had already nearing the lift when Kazumi bumps into her.

BUUUM!

The two girls bumped head first.

"Ouch, that hurts! Are you okay?" Kazumi said.

"I... I'm okay." The girl said.

"Anyway, I want to introduce ourselves. My name is Kazumi Kanagawa and the boy behind me is my twin elder brother, Kenji. We're living two five houses from here. What is your name?" She asked.

"My name is Hikari Yagami. It's nice to meet you two. Where are you two schooling?" Hikari said.

"We're schooling at Odaiba High School. Where are you schooling, Hikari?"

"Me too! So we're in the same school! Wonderful!"

"Oh, the lift comes. Come on!" Kenji said, pulling Kazumi's hands.

"And you too, Hikari!"

"Err... okay!" Hikari said, hesitating.

Then all of them entered the lift.

"Ah, I forget to ask something, Kazumi. Which grade are you in?"

"4th grade. Which grade you are, Hikari?"

"5th grade. So we're splitting up after we arrive at school, right?" said Hikari, disappointed.

They come out of the lift and walks towards the school.

"Don't be like that, Hikari. I have just known you so we meet at the school's computer lab at 4 p.m., okay?" said Kazumi reassuringly.

"H… How did you know that? We had just met just now?" Hikari asked, confused.

"Don't worry. I will tell you why, okay? Kenji, can you meet us at the school's computer lab this evening?" said Kazumi, winking her right eye to Hikari.

"I didn't have any football practice, so I will come." said Kenji, who just now, is quiet.

"So I will see you at computer lab this evening. Bye, guys!" said Hikari, running.

"_Did I bring my D-3 and D-Terminal? Hah, there it is!"_ mustered Hikari, rummaging into her bag.

Five minutes later she arrived into her class and sits in her place.

"Hey Hikari, what's up?" a blond boy comes from behind her.

"Hello Takeru! It's nice to meet you here. Hello, Daisuke!"

A redheaded boy comes up, neat in his school uniform.

"Wow, you two are really smart in that uniform!" she praised.

"Well, thanks Hikari for the compliment. Actually I did iron this uniform myself last night." said Takeru, blushed.

"I also did this alone actually! You don't hear me?" Daisuke's face turned red.

"Daisuke, calm down! I hear what you said just now, it's good really. Well, I miss Miyako. Did she get into the college?" she asked.

"I asked her mother about it, but her mother said she didn't get into the college." said Takeru, disappointed.

"Oh my, she will get frustrated after this…" groaned Hikari.

"How's Iori? Is he okay?"

"He's always okay in his study. His mother told me."

Somewhere in the Digital World, Patamon runs away from the Dark Digimon.

"Takeru, help me! It's the Lord Chaosmon!" Patamon screamed.

"You can't escape from me! Hahahah!"

Takeru's D-3 suddenly flashes up. Daisuke and Hikari turned their face to him.

"What's going on, Takeru? Are you okay?" asked Hikari, confused.

"Patamon's in danger. I have to save him! Don't wait for me!" Takeru yelled as he runs towards the computer lab.

"What's going on? Is there anything happening in the Digital World? I suppose that the world is in harmony now." asked Daisuke, wondered.

"I don't know. It's just his business, that's all." Hikari shrugged her shoulder.

…

_**In the Digital World…**_

"Oh Takeru, I'm glad to see you again! I'm so worried now!" said Patamon, excited.

"What is happening, Patamon? Tell me!" asked Takeru.

"It's Lord Chaosmon." said Patamon.

"Huh, Lord Chaosmon? Oh, man. This sucks,"

"I'll show you something. Here it is."

Patamon and Takeru walked into a cave where two Data Watch floating about above a stone table.

"What is this, Patamon?" asked Takeru.

"It's the Data Watch. Can you lift this up, Takeru?" asked Patamon.

"How do you know about this? Err… I'll try, Patamon."

As he try to lift up one of it, suddenly ten lights erupt and races to the Digi-Gate.

At the computer lab, Kazumi, Kenji and Hikari are looking at the one of the computer screen.

"What are we doing here, Hikari? I don't understand." Kazumi said, boring.

"You will know later," said Hikari, winking at Kazumi.

As if it is on cue, ten lights races out from the computer. Two of it hit Kazumi and Kenji.

"Argh, what's this?" the twins yelled in unison. They shocked to see the device in their hands.

"I guess it is your Digivice. So come with me, guys! Takeru is in danger! Digital Gate open!" Hikari yelled and all three of them sucked into the computer screen.

**...**

_**In the class 4-1…..**_

The untidy blond-haired Shinichi Yamamoto, the long, raven-haired Ayumi Mitsukawa and Kouji Irozato are gathering around Shinichi's table.

"Oh, come on! Where are Kenji and Kazumi anyway? I'm bored waiting for them!" groaned the crew-cut navy-blue haired Kouji, resting his head with his palm on the table.

"Please Kouji, be patient! They will come at any moment now," said Ayumi reassuringly.

Then, Natsuki Yamamoto, Shinichi's sister comes into the room.

"Guys, I heard that Kenji and Kazumi had gone with somebody from 5-2. A girl, I think. Let's go to the computer lab now!" said Natsuki frantically.

"What? Alright, let's go!" said Shinichi.

At the same time, 4 lights rush in the open door of class 4-1.

"Argh, what is this thing? I have never seen this toy before!" Kouji yelled.

"We must go to the computer lab before it's too late!" said Ayumi, concerned.

When they reached the computer lab, no one is inside the room.

"Ow man, they're gone! They didn't tell us about it!" Shinichi smacked his forehead.

"I guess we have to wait until they're back. Let's buy some food, I'm starved," said Kouji, returning to his calm self.

…

_**At class 5-2…**_

The curly-at-the-end redheaded Yuka Minamoto and the not-so-wild raven-haired Ryotaro Mitsukawa are eating sandwiches at Ryotaro's table.

"Ryotaro, I wonder where Hikari had gone. She should meet us here discussing Add Math question right now," said Yuka with a concerned tone.

"Oh, you mean our little brunette friend Hikari Yagami? I guess she has something very important, you know," said Ryotaro, shrugging his shoulder.

When Ryotaro finishes his word, another two lights hit both of them.

"Oh my God, what is this thing?" yelled Yuka loudly.

"I think it comes from the computer room. We have to get going now, Yuka!" instructed Ryotaro.

When both of them reached the room, four persons are inside the room.

"Oh my God, Hikari's gone!" murmured Yuka softly.

"Eh, what are you doing here? I though you guys have gone home already," asked Ryotaro, confused.

"We got this thing just now! Did both of you have this thing too?" said Shinichi for the behalf of the other three students and shows the devices to Ryotaro.

"Yeah, we got the same thing! I think we have to wait and… where's Kouji? I haven't seen him now," asked Ryotaro.

"He's buying some food at the grocery store. I guess he will be back in any time now," said Ayumi, smiling.

…

Three 3-1 students, the neatly combed dark brunette boy Iori Hida, the messy maroon hair with orange tint above the forehead Taisuke Toshihiko and crew-cut dark brunette boy Mitsuhiko Kamiya are walking at the corridor near the computer room when two lights hit Mitsuhiko and Taisuke.

"Huh?" Mitsuhiko and Taisuke looked at the device in their hands confusedly.

Taisuke had his face turned to Iori when Iori stormed to the computer lab

"Hey, where are you going, Iori?" asked Taisuke, confused.

"Both of you have an emergency. Let's go to the computer lab! Maybe Takeru and Hikari are in danger now!" yelled Iori clearly.

When three of them reached the computer lab, Iori smacked his forehead. Six people inside the room looked at him confusedly.

"Oh no, they're gone! I should have stopped both of them!" groaned Iori with frustration.

"Just have some patience, Iori. They will be okay there," said Mitsuhiko reassuringly.

…

_**In the Digital World again**__**…**_

"Hey Hikari, are you okay? Who are these guys? The girl beside you really looks like you, Hikari." Takeru asked.

"It's the Kanagawa twins. The boy here is Kenji and the girl you said really looks like me is Kazumi. They got here because they have a Digivice. It's different from what we used to have." said Hikari, smiling.

"I think I have found something in the cave back there. Let's go there, guys!" said Takeru, running.

"I wonder why our clothes changes, right Kenji?" asked Kazumi to Kenji.

"Yeah, you have that golf-cap, both you and I have a pair of goggles each and I also have this kind of jacket. But why the color is differs from my jacket at home?" asked Kenji.

"I rather said that both of you are the one of the new Chosen Children because your clothes changed like the previous three Chosen Children. Also, I saw ten lights and two of it hit both of you." Hikari explained.

"But why we also get this earphone?" Kazumi asked, showing the earphone to Hikari.

"I don't know. Maybe it's a new kind of communication." Hikari shrugged.

"Hah, here we are." said Takeru finally.

"What is this, a watch?" asked Kazumi confusedly.

"It's the Data Watch, you know. Patamon told me just now. You should lift that up since you are the new Chosen Children." Takeru smiles.

"Yes, we will try our best." said the twins in unison.

When they lift up the watch, two Data Spirit appears in front of them.

"What is this thing? I had never seen these things in my life!" Kazumi asked.

"It's the Human Data Spirit of Fire and Light. There are more of these. Like Ice, Water, Earth, Wind, Lightning, Metal, Wood and Darkness," explained Patamon.

"Wow, you have so much information and I think this thing is awesome! What should we do?" asked Kenji inquisitively.

Then Kenji's watch speaks up.

"You have to scan this Data Spirit and this watch lights up. When this happens, a ball of colored fire will come out from the hand where you wore this watch. Girls, on the right hand. Boys, on the left hand. Then when this happens, you must push this ball of fire into your Digivice on the other hand forming your first letter in your name and shout "Data Evolution, Activate!" and you will know later," And the watch stopped talking.

"Wow, this is awesome! I have never heard of such thing in my entire life!" said Hikari, astonished.

But a Metaldarkdramon appeared behind her.

"Err… Hikari? There is something behind you!" yelled Kazumi, frightened.

"So….. Run for your life!" Hikari screamed.

"It's Metaldarkdramon, Lord Chaosmon's henchmen!" Patamon yelled.

"What are you saying about? No way!" yelled Takeru in disbelief.

"It's true! I heard this from Tentomon and others!"

"_Oh no, this thing is__ getting serious. I mustn't fool around this time." _Kazumi mustered to herself.

"Onii-chan, let's do this together, okay?" Kazumi shot her eyes at her twin brother with a fervour look.

"Yes we should, Kazumi! We're in desperate situation!" Kenji yelled.

DATA EVOLUTION, ACTIVATE!

The twins yelled in unison and they evolved themselves with the Data Spirits they have found, surrounding their selves with data.

"Flame Agunimon!"

"Cyber Angewomon!"

Takeru and Hikari dropped their jaws.

"So, is this what you really said, Takeru?" Hikari asked Takeru.

"Yes, I really said it. This meant there will be ten new Chosen Children. The twins are ones of them. They will help us defeating Lord Chaosmon, Hikari." Takeru explained.

"…And I think we, the previous Chosen Children will have new things after this Hikari,"

"What do you mean by 'new things'? I don't understand." asked Hikari, confused.

""You don't understand, are you? I mean we will have new evolution too. I'm just saying. We will know after this," said Takeru, winking his eyes at Hikari.

"Oh, I'm understood now. So are you going to help us?" Hikari asked both of the Chosen Children.

_**A/n: Oh, I meant the Chosen Children who had turned into Digimon themselves.**__** This is similar to what is shown in Frontier just I want to adapt this in Digimon Adventure 02.**_

"Yes, we should. I think there is more danger than what it seems, Hikari," Cyber Angewomon nodded her head.

"I agree with you, guys. So let's go!" Flame Agunimon said, gripping his left fist.

_**A/n: Kenji evolved into Flame Agunimon, the orange-and-blue version of Agunimon while Kazumi evolved into Cyber Angewomon, a modern version of Angewomon without a helmet, but replaced with an eye**__** cover which is similar to Kazemon.**_

"Fringe Missile!" Metaldarkdramon screamed as he releases two missiles from his chest.

Both Flame Agunimon and Cyber Angewomon managed to survive the attack by mere inches.

"Fire Tornado!" Flame Agunimon yelled with Kenji's voice as he shoots a massive spiral of fire from his right hand.

"Saber Arrow!" Kazumi's womanly voice emerged as a bow appears in her right hand and releases an arrow of light from it.

Both attacks hit Metaldarkdramon and destroyed. Both Flame Agunimon and Cyber Angewomon fly down to the ground and devolved back to Kenji and Kazumi.

"Wow, you both were awesome just now!" said Hikari when she comes to Kazumi.

"Er… don't praise me. You make me blush," said Kazumi, blushed.

"Hey girls, we should go back to the Real World fast," called Takeru, who is in front of them.

"Yeah, we will come!" Both Hikari and Kazumi called back.

When they arrived at the Digi-Gate which then is a TV, Kazumi who is in front of the Digital Gate saw her friends eating inside the 'TV'.

"Hello, what are you doing? We will come out of this Digital Gate!" yelled Kazumi which make all people in front of the computer screen shock.

And in a split second, Kazumi, Kenji, Takeru and Hikari come out from the computer screen. Fortunately they land safely and other people managed to step back to prevent any accidents.

"Hey, did you go to the Digital World just now?" asked Iori as soon as they get up.

All four of them nodded and the other people watched with a wondering face.

"I know something. Tomorrow we can go to the Digital World together. Meet all four of us in the computer lab tomorrow at 2 p.m. Please don't be late!" suggested Kazumi, seeing the wondering face.

"Alright, we can go tomorrow, anyway," said Shinichi with a smile.

When they arrived at the school gate, they split up.

"See you guys tomorrow!" They called to each other as they go in other direction.

**A/n: That's it for now. I'm sorry because this is the rewrite of the same chapter and I have deleted it. I will update soon and please review!**


End file.
